


Уязвимость

by CommanderShally



Series: Captain Hydra/Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Captain Hydra, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Тони думал, что встреть он Стивена Роджерса в другой жизни, он, может быть, не испытывал бы к нему столько неприязни.





	Уязвимость

**Author's Note:**

> HYDRA!AU - мир победившей Гидры. ООС, инфернальный свиноеб Капитан Гидра в наличии. Пейринг односторонний: принуждение, переступание через себя. Открытый финал. Написано на StonyBingo.
> 
> Сиквел - [«Преимущество»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976239).

Капитан Гидра не терпел отказов. Тони прекрасно знал об этом, как и о специфических вкусах Капитана, но все равно плеснул ему в лицо шампанское — предложение закончить вечер в более приватной обстановке ему не понравилось. В тот момент все присутствующие на банкете замерли, ожидая реакции Капитана. А его личная охрана уже приготовилась увести Тони туда, откуда не возвращаются.  
  
Но Капитан лишь вытер лицо рукавом и посмотрел на Тони так, что тому впервые за все время их знакомства стало страшно. А потом рассмеялся — и люди вокруг, словно по команде, расслабились и продолжили разговаривать и веселиться. Даже музыканты зарядили более бодрую мелодию.  
  
Капитан шагнул к Тони, наклонился к нему и произнес:  
  
— Я с вами не прощаюсь, мистер Старк.  
  
И вышел из зала.  
  
Больше в тот год Тони его не видел — зато на следующий Старк Индастриз получила крупный контракт на поставку оружия Гидре. Тони пытался остановить подписание, но совет директоров во главе с Оби, не обращая внимания на его возражения, все-таки заключил сделку. «Ты же не хочешь закончить, как те глупцы из сопротивления?» — спросил тогда Оби. Тони покачал головой — ему все это безумно не нравилось. Потому что одним из пунктов нового сотрудничества было обязательное обсуждение новых проектов с Капитаном Гидрой. И это была прямая обязанность Тони как главного разработчика и генератора всех идей.  
  
Черт бы побрал Капитана Гидру — кажется, тот и правда собирался добиться своего любыми способами, пусть даже самыми сложными в исполнении. Тони приходилось сталкиваться с навязчивыми поклонницами и поклонниками, и зачастую дело заканчивалось постелью: глупо упускать возможность, когда она сама идет к тебе в руки. Но сейчас это было дело принципа — Тони не хотел иметь с Капитаном ничего общего.

***

Тони ненавидел визиты в исследовательский корпус Гидры. Не потому, что ему приходилось проводить по несколько часов в обществе Капитана — дело было в том огромном количестве лабораторий, попадавшихся Тони на глаза и странных, порой бесчеловечных экспериментов, которые там проводились. Он бы с удовольствием спалил это место дотла, но мог лишь мечтать об этом.  
  
А еще его раздражало, когда Капитан опаздывал. Вот как сейчас.  
  
— Мистер Старк, Капитан будет через пятнадцать минут, — сообщил один из офицеров. — Можете подождать в комнате отдыха.  
  
Тони прекрасно понимал, что в любой точке этого здания находилось такое количество скрытых камер и микрофонов, что даже в самой богом забытой кладовке за ним все равно велось бы наблюдение. Поэтому он даже не пытался искать укромный уголок, а спокойно направился в сторону ближайшей комнаты отдыха — обычно там можно было разжиться неплохим кофе и поглазеть на агитационные плакаты Гидры, которыми обклеивали любую пригодную для этого поверхность.  
  
Сегодня в комнате уже кто-то был — за одним из столиков сидел сгорбленный мужчина в белом лабораторном халате. Он что-то очень увлеченно читал, периодически поправляя очки на переносице.  
  
Тони его лицо показалось знакомым, и он подумал, что неплохо было бы скоротать время за беседой. Он налил себе кофе и, не спрашивая, сел напротив.  
  
— Что читаете? — спросил он и отхлебнул из чашки.  
  
— О, — мужчина поднял глаза на Тони, огляделся, словно не был уверен, что обращались к нему, а потом сказал: — Ничего особо интересного.  
  
Он поднял книгу, и Тони прочитал название — «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда».  
  
— Любопытный выбор, — Тони протянул ладонь через стол. — Тони Старк.  
  
— Брюс Беннер.  
  
Теперь Тони вспомнил, где откуда он знал Беннера: конференция по генетике, пару лет назад. Кажется, тогда это был последний раз, когда доктора Беннера видели на публике, потом он как-то пропал из поля зрения и перестал печататься. Все встало на свои места — Беннер стал работать на Гидру.  
  
— Чем вы тут занимаетесь, доктор Беннер? — Тони не думал, что ему ответят. Скорее всего, исследования Беннера были засекречены.  
  
— Вам не стоит задавать тут такие вопросы, мистер Старк, — Беннер вдруг показался ему испуганным. — Лучше читайте.  
  
Он протянул Тони свою «Странную историю», встал из-за стола и вышел из комнаты отдыха. Тони проводил его взглядом, а потом покрутил в руках книгу, открыл первый форзац и прочитал на нем: «Собственность Брюса Беннера». Дальше шел адрес электронной почты.  
  
— Мистер Старк, — Тони вздрогнул: в дверях стоял тот самый офицер, что предложил ему подождать тут. — Капитан готов принять вас.  
  
Тони отложил книгу и, глотнув напоследок кофе, отправился на встречу с Капитаном.

***

Разговор с Капитаном вымотал Тони до такой степени, что сейчас он мечтал только о выпивке. Ну или о хорошем восьмичасовом сне. Два часа они обсуждали детали нового проекта Старк Индастриз для Гидры, а потом еще пятнадцать минут Тони объяснял Капитану, что ни при каких обстоятельствах он не согласится на секс с ним. Капитан на это лишь рассмеялся. Опять. Тони бы ему врезал, но прекрасно знал, что это лишь раззадорит его — да и какой смысл драться с суперсолдатом? Чертов нацист, почему он не мог найти себе женщину и успокоиться уже?  
  
Тони опять разозлился, и только горечь виски немного успокоила его. А потом он вспомнил о той странной электронной почте на форзаце книги доктора Беннера. Он не стал долго думать и сразу же написал письмо на этот адрес.  
  
Через десять минут ему пришел ответ — внутри сообщения содержались инструкции. Тони мгновенно понял, что от него требовалось. Доктор Беннер оказался не так прост и предлагал Тони общение через зашифрованный канал, который не отслеживался спецслужбами и даже самой Гидрой.  
  
— Джарвис, все дальнейшие действия через защищенный сервер, историю не хранить, — Тони не требовалось голосового подтверждения, чтобы знать, что его ИскИн все уже сделал.  
  
«Доктор Беннер?» — написал Тони в открывшемся окошке диалога, когда выполнил все требования из письма.  
  
«Мистер Старк, вы убедились, что никто не отслеживает ваши действия?» — ответил ему Беннер.  
  
«Да».  
  
«Хорошо».  
  
«Я так понимаю, вы хотите мне что-то сказать?»  
  
«Мистер Старк, вы должны помочь мне саботировать проект, которым я занимаюсь».  
  
Вот так заявочка. Тони аж присвистнул. Пойти против Гидры, устроить диверсию — это было серьезно. Вряд ли после такого его погладят по голове.  
  
«Что нужно сделать?» — Тони решил, что не хочет выяснять подробности того, чем занимается доктор Беннер. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
  
«Вы должны достать генетический материал Капитана Гидры», — когда пришло это сообщение, Тони очень неудачно глотнул виски, и тот чуть не встал у него поперек горла.  
  
«Как вы себе это представляете?» — Тони спрашивал серьезно: сам он с трудом мог вообразить, как это сделает. Ну то есть, он знал, что именно требовалось доктору Беннеру, но количество вариантов исполнения стремились не то к нулю, не то к бесконечности. Вряд ли Капитан спокойно остриг бы, например, прядь волос по первой же просьбе. Он, может, был последним ублюдком, с которым Тони хотел иметь дело, но точно не дураком.  
  
«Насколько я помню, вы регулярно общаетесь с Капитаном. И если слухи верны, он положил на вас глаз. Воспользуйтесь этим».  
  
А Беннер вокруг да около не ходил. Легко сказать «воспользуйтесь» — только вот Тони пришлось бы переступить через себя.  
  
«Что именно вам подойдет?» — Тони задал этот вопрос, чтобы прояснить ситуацию — может, дело обошлось бы поцелуем или объятиями. Хотя даже думать об этом было неприятно.  
  
«Частицы кожи, волосы, любые биологические жидкости».  
  
Тони потер лицо руками, а потом налил себе еще виски. Возможно, он думал слишком долго, потому что через какое-то время Беннер прислал новое сообщение:  
  
«Мистер Старк?»  
  
Надо было решать — участвует Тони в этом или нет.  
  
«Ответьте мне на один вопрос. Ваш проект — насколько все серьезно?» — Тони необходимо было знать, что если он решится подпустить Капитана к себе достаточно близко, то сделает это ради чего-то действительно важного.  
  
«Если он пройдет финальную проверку, то испытуемыми станут сотни подростков. Многие из них просто не выживут».  
  
«Хорошо, я в деле», — Тони ответил почти сразу же. Что тут думать? Если он не смог уберечь собственную компанию от цепких лап Гидры, то почему бы не помочь тем, у кого был еще шанс спастись?

***

Очередная встреча с Капитаном Гидрой была назначена на полдень. Тони заявился к кабинету аж за полчаса и чувствовал себя отвратительно. Сегодня он надел один из тех костюмов, в котором, по словам Роуди, он выглядел вызывающе.  
  
За пять минут до полудня дверь кабинета распахнулась, и Капитан жестом пригласил Тони внутрь.  
  
— Чем вы меня сегодня порадуете, мистер Старк? — Капитан прошел мимо Тони, нисколько не стесняясь, бросил на него оценивающий взгляд и сел за стол.  
  
— Ракетная установка «Иерихон», — Тони положил на стол перед Капитаном свой планшет, и над ним вспыхнула голографическая схема. — Пока что только проект, но первые тесты показали невероятную эффективность. Обадайя настоял, чтобы я продемонстрировал «Иерихон» вам, а уже потом совету директоров.  
  
Капитан улыбнулся — кажется, ему нравился такой подход к делу. Тони старался не смотреть на него, продолжал рассказывать о спецификациях ракетной установки, показывал результаты моделирования и пытался отогнать от себя мысли о том, что ему сегодня предстоит сделать.  
  
А он ведь даже не знал, с чего начать. Самым лучшим вариантом для него было просто как следует поцарапать Капитана, но для этого нужно было, чтобы тот чувствовал себя в безопасности и не ожидал подвоха.  
  
Капитан что-то спросил, кажется, про радиус поражения — Тони отвечал на автомате, даже не слыша собственных слов. Он наконец-то нашел в себе силы посмотреть на Капитана, пристально, возможно, даже слишком. Тони разглядывал его лицо, стараясь не думать о нем как о самом главном зле планеты. С трудом, но, похоже, у Тони получалось — если отбросить громкий титул Капитана Гидры, то перед ним сидел голубоглазый блондин, высокий, хорошо сложенный. Тони бы сказал — идеальный, если бы не дурацкие черепушки с щупальцами на его погонах, которые то и дело бросались в глаза… Тони думал, что встреть он Стивена Роджерса в другой жизни, он, может быть, не испытывал бы к нему столько неприязни.  
  
— Кажется, вы хорошо потрудились, — сказал Капитан, когда Тони закончил. — Если вы больше ничего не хотите добавить, то можете быть свободны.  
  
Тони едва удержал себя от того, чтобы сразу же уйти. Он помнил о своем задании — сложно забыть, когда дал обещание, не только Беннеру, но и самому себе.  
  
— У меня есть вопрос, — Тони щелкнул по планшету, и голограмма погасла. Теперь он мог смотреть Капитану прямо в глаза без каких-либо препятствий — Тони воспринимал это как преимущество и как уязвимость. От прямого взгляда Капитана ему всегда становилось неуютно.  
  
— С удовольствием отвечу, — Капитан откинулся в кресле и немного повернулся вбок. Он наклонил голову и смотрел на Тони так, как кошки, когда играют с пойманной мышью — словно надеясь, что его сейчас развлекут.  
  
— Что вы во мне нашли? — черт возьми, Тони не мог поверить, что произнес это. Он очень надеялся, что Капитан заглотит эту наживку.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Капитан прищурился, рот его растянулся в улыбке, и Тони очень сильно захотелось дать ему по зубам. По идеальным, мать его, зубам.  
  
— Я думал, у вас в Гидре не принято, когда парни развлекаются с парнями, а вы мне проходу не даете. Так чем я вам так понравился? — Тони немного осмелел. Оцепенение первых секунд прошло, и теперь он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.  
  
— Вы, мистер Старк, хороши собой, — Капитан смотрел на Тони не моргая, окинул его таким взглядом, что на мгновение показалось, что он сейчас дыру в Тони прожжет. — Вы умны, я бы даже сказал, гениальны. Кажется, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы захотеть вас?  
  
— А у вас, похоже, не хватает винтиков, чтобы понять, когда «нет» означает стопроцентный отказ, — Тони решил, раз уж он начал это, то стоит идти до конца. — Отморозили часть, пока отдыхали в Арктике?  
  
Капитан рассмеялся, но на этот раз его смех звучал иначе — от него не хотелось спрятаться в самый глубокий бункер. Видимо, Капитану действительно нравился этот разговор.  
  
— А еще у вас острый язык, — ответил Капитан и на этот раз в его глазах читалось: «Хотел бы я посмотреть, что вы еще этим языком можете сделать». — Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство?  
  
— Более чем, — теперь пора было переходить в наступление, у Тони совсем не осталось времени, чтобы исполнить задуманное. — У меня есть просьба к вам.  
  
— Неужели? — Капитан даже сделал удивленное лицо.  
  
— Откажитесь от «Иерихона», Гидре не нужно такое оружие. Оно вообще не должно сойти с конвейера, иначе пострадает слишком много людей.  
  
Тони действительно так думал. Черт возьми, если эта ракетная установка сделала бы хоть один залп по базе и без того немногочисленного сопротивления, то от них даже мокрого места не осталось бы. Тони не хотел, чтобы это произошло, он еще наивно верил, что можно все исправить и вернуть мир к тому состоянию, в котором он находился до того момента, как нашли Капитана Гидру.  
  
— Я бы выполнил вашу просьбу, — Капитан окинул Тони еще одним явно оценивающим взглядом — не нужно быть дураком, чтобы не понять, к чему он сейчас будет клонить. — Но вы недостаточно убедительны, мистер Старк.  
  
Вот оно. Ему нужны «аргументы», и Тони прекрасно знал, какого именно толка. Он готовился к этому моменту уже давно — и точку невозврата он только что миновал.  
  
Тони прошел к двери кабинета и защелкнул замок. А затем медленно вернулся к столу, обогнул его и, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Капитаном, опустился перед ним на колени.  
  
— Я постараюсь изложить мою точку зрения более понятным для вас  _языком_ , — Тони облизал губы. Господи, вот бы сейчас провалиться под землю и не видеть того, каким довольным выглядит Капитан. Но мысль о докторе Беннере, его экспериментах, в которых могут пострадать дети… Тони иногда ненавидел себя за то, что не мог так просто, как, например, Обадайя, принимать Гидру как данность и не пытаться изменить мир.  
  
Тони потянул кресло за подлокотник, чтобы повернуть Капитана к себе — тот ничего не говорил, только смотрел. Раздвинул ноги, немного сполз вниз, словно знал, что все так и закончится.  
  
Тони провел руками по его бедрам, проследил указательными пальцами идеальные стрелки на его брюках, а затем потянулся к ремню. И в этот момент Капитан наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Тони стоило великих усилий не отстраниться сразу же — он пытался заставить себя думать о ком угодно, но ничего не выходило. Перед глазами постоянно всплывал Капитан с ухмылкой на лице и взгляд, раздевающий и такой ледяной, что у Тони по спине бежали мурашки.  
  
— Если вы позволите, — попросил Тони, когда Капитан наконец-то отстранился и теперь ничего не мешало достать до его ремня. С ним Тони разобрался быстро, но затем замер, потому что обнаружил, что у Капитана на него стояло.  
  
Наверное, Тони слишком легко выдавал свое состояние — он нервничал и, возможно, слишком шумно дышал. Но ему было все равно.  
  
Тони погладил Капитана по ширинке, чувствуя, как его член твердеет и все сильнее натягивает ткань. Брюки поддались, а затем и белье — Тони вытащил член и зачем-то поднял взгляд.  
  
Капитан выглядел довольным. Он встал с кресла, штаны упали к лодыжкам — прислонился к столу и, наклонив голову набок, вопросительно посмотрел на Тони.  
  
— Зубы, мистер Старк, — сказал он.  
  
Тони подался вперед, облизал его член, придерживая ладонью, может быть, действуя немного грубо, но Капитану, похоже, все нравилось. Он положил ладонь Тони на затылок, как бы намекая, что именно хочет получить. Тони не заставил его ждать, впустил член в рот, прибрал зубы и позволил Капитану руководить процессом.  
  
Он запустил вторую руку Тони в волосы, обхватив его голову… и дальше время для Тони остановилось. Капитан просто трахал его в рот, и Тони лишь оставалось громко дышать через нос, не думая о том, что сейчас происходит. Он не ощущал ни вкуса, ни запаха, только бесконечное монотонное движение по языку, вдоль нёба, вглубь глотки. Единственное, что Тони чувствовал, это слезы, непроизвольно стекающие по щекам, и слюну на подбородке, которую так хотелось вытереть, но он не мог, потому что вцепился обеими руками в бедра Капитана…  
  
В какой-то момент это стало невыносимо — Тони впился пальцами в Капитана, царапая его так, чтобы кожа осталась под ногтями. Капитан дернулся от неожиданности и, в последний раз прижав лицо Тони к своему паху, кончил.  
  
Тони казалось, что у него онемел язык, а нижняя челюсть была словно не на месте. Он упал назад, сев прямо на пол, вытирая рукавом губы, не решаясь поднять взгляд.  
  
— Я думаю, что Гидра рассмотрит вашу просьбу, мистер Старк, — кажется, Капитан выглядел расслабленным и удивленным, когда обнаружил восемь свежих и весьма глубоких царапин на бедрах. — Вы были очень убедительны.  
  
Тони вдруг понял, что его тошнит. Он вскочил с пола и, с силой дернув замок на двери кабинета, выскочил наружу в сторону ближайшей уборной.  
  
Когда его перестало рвать, он взглянул на часы и порадовался, что даже не опаздывает. Тони засунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда крохотную емкость для биологических образцов — с помощью маленького пинцета, он извлек все, что осталось у него под ногтями. Этого должно было хватить, по крайней мере Брюс говорил, что достаточно даже волоса.  
  
Тони спрятал емкость в обозначенном месте, за урной в одной из кабинок уборной и, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось в кабинете, отправился к выходу из исследовательского центра.

***

«Вы получили образец?»  
  
«Да, все замечательно. Надеюсь, вам не сильно досталось?»  
  
«Нет, все нормально».  
  
«Еще раз спасибо за помощь, всего вам хорошего, мистер Старк».  
  
«Удачи, доктор Беннер».  
  
Капитан Гидра читал переписку Тони Старка и одного из штатных биоинженеров — Беннера, кажется — и думал, как поступить дальше. По идее, стоило пытать, а затем убить обоих как диверсантов, но они были весьма полезны, а в Гидре не принято разбрасываться ценными ресурсами. Можно, конечно, поступить иначе: промыть им мозги, обеспечить абсолютную лояльность, но Капитан считал, что в этом случае их гений тоже будет утрачен. Человек без собственной воли обычно больше не мог быть настоящим творцом — у Капитана полно подобных примеров находилось поблизости, чтобы отбросить и этот вариант.  
  
Оставалось только одно — сыграть в игру, которую затеяли Старк и Беннер, и показать им, что когда ищешь уязвимость противника, всегда стоит помнить о своей собственной.  
  
— Рамлоу, — позвал Капитан, и через мгновение за спиной послышались шаги.  
  
— Какие приказы, Капитан?  
  
— Беннера… — Капитан задумался — доктор планировал саботировать свой собственный проект, надо было его проучить как следует. — Испытайте на нем его же камеру. Выживет — замечательно, а если нет — будет нулевым испытуемым.  
  
— Еще что-нибудь, сэр? — Рамлоу, кажется, не терпелось выполнить первый приказ.  
  
— Свяжись с Обадайей Стейном из Старк Индастриз, скажи ему, что мы покупаем у них «Иерихон». Старка... выкрасть и привезти в Трискелион, на мой этаж.  
  
Рамлоу произнес что-то вроде «Будет сделано» и ушел. Капитан еще раз посмотрел на переписку Старка и Беннера и подумал о том, что не тому человеку Тони желал удачи — в ближайшее время она понадобится ему самому.


End file.
